Your Chatoyant Eyes
by Sea-Pig-Out-Of-Water
Summary: One-Shots I made from the Word-of-the-Day for 2011 starting in January  from Dictionary  dot  com. rated T for boys-love and naughty Hikaru! Rating subject to change. Feel free to suggest other words in a review
1. Plenipotentiary

_1. Plenipotentiary: invested with full power._

"Now, now you two. Stop with these foolish games. As club president, I _forbid_ you from calling my darling Haruhi your toy any longer!" Tamaki pointed an accusatory finger at us, before sending the both of us for "time out" in the prep room for sexually harassing his girl.

_We've been doing it for so long anyways. Hasn't he already noticed? _I scoffed, realizing how foolish our president was, _And how come we don't have any power? _I had asked myself this question many times before, but never found an answer as to why Kaoru and I were void of any sort of decision-making in the club that Tamaki had literally _begged_ us to join.

"Hikaru, don't be so upset." It was as if he was reading my thoughts. But then again, he had a good eye for emotions. Such beautiful eyes he had...

"I'm not upset!" I shot back, immediately regretting it. I stammered to find an appropriate response, "I just don't understand why we have literally no authority in this club. We don't even get to pick our cosplaying themes! And _we_ design the outfits!" I stamped my foot childishly and huffed. Kaoru stopped as I did, observing me from a few meters across the room. Normally when I behaved like this, he would laugh, but this time he just smiled benevolently.

"I understand Hikaru, but we're not going to be bound by his rules for much longer. When we graduate from high school, we'll be leading our own lives. And isn't this nice the way it is?"

"What's nice?"

"Not having so much responsibility," He explained wisely, "Think about it. As soon as we leave here, we're leaving behind the freedoms we've had as adolescents all these years. For some, these freedoms are taken away a lot earlier than for others. Isn't it nice, not having any responsibility? Being able to relax and bask in each other's company for just a little longer?"

I was almost positive he was talking about the host club, at first. But then he turned to me, and that little twinkle that flashes in his eyes whenever we're alone appeared, and I knew the truth. _Oh bless him, _I thought, smiling at him, _Bless this sweet boy and his adorable little smile, and those sparkling eyes, and his charming little giggle. _

I rushed over and grabbed Kaoru's hand, noting the crimson color his cheeks were turning, and walked him over to a love seat near the middle of the room.

"What is it, Hikaru?" He asked me after a few moments of silence.

I smirked. "Now that I think about it, I do have a little bit of power, or at least I do with _you_."

"What do you mean?" Kaoru queried shyly.

"I _am_ your older brother you know." I whispered seductively, leaning over to nibble one of his soft little ears.

"Oh, _Hikaru_."


	2. Nostrum

_2. Nostrum: a questionable remedy._

"Ka-CHOO!" I crossed an elbow over my nose and mouth for about the fiftieth time that morning, annoyed at the constant onslaught of sneezes that came with getting ill- _I'm not ill! _I told myself, _I'm just not myself today! _Those two phrases had been a mantra rolling through my head since I had awoken at about 1:00 AM, and they weren't leaving anytime soon. _If Hikaru finds out that I'm like this, he'll surely force me to stay home, and then he'll just end up being a worry-wort and will start acting cranky and annoying in front of everyone else, _I told myself confidently, _I have enough energy to go to school anyways. I'll be fine._

Just then, Hikaru emerged from his shower, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, another draped carelessly atop his head, in an attempt to dry his hair out before school started (something that I guess I had been forgetting to do, considering my condition). He came over to my side of the bed and stared at me like I was some sort of alien.

"Are you okay, Kaoru?" He asked.

"I'm fine," I shot back, rolling on to my other side so I didn't have to watch him gazing at me. It would only make my cheeks that much redder.

"You don't look so good. Are you sure you're feeling well?" He queried again, sitting beside me and beginning to stroke my hair. He ran his hand lightly down my side, then curved it's path downwards and rested it on the small of my back. I immediately felt my face heat up to an even more bothersome temperature, causing me to moan in frustration.

"I'm *cough cough* alright. I just might come to school a little later. That's all," After wheezing out the last few words, I tugged the sheets up closer to my body. Partly because I was starting to break out in a cold sweat, and partly because it would help get Hikaru to stop touching me.

"I don't know," He said slyly, reaching over and caressing my forehead, "You feel kinda warm to me."

"I'm _fine_!" I shouted. I had had enough of him. When would he learn to leave me alone when I was- "Ah, ah ah, ah, AH-CHOO!" A giant sneeze erupted from me. I didn't even have the strength to hold up a hanker-chief. Luckily, I didn't have to. Hikaru did it for me.

"Told ya you were sick," he smirked, leaning over me as I lied in bed, an ice-pack on my forehead and a quilt wrapped firmly around my body.

"Yeah?" I shot back, "Well how do you plan on making me better?"

Hikaru's grin got wider as he leaned over me, placing his head in the crook of my neck and beginning to chew the flesh in his teeth, "My love-making powers will make you feel _much_ better... trust me."

"That's silly," I argued, but a moan escaped me as he began to work his way towards my chest. He slowly removed the blankets, taking in my body with his soft, beautiful lips one part at a time.

I had a feeling we'd both be home sick for a _while_ after that day.


	3. Descry

_3. Descry: to catch sight of; to detect._

No matter how many things I have had the pleasure of seeing -from the beautiful peaks of the Alps from our family's private cabin, to the stunningly crystal-clear waters of the Caribbean from our yacht, to the sun setting under Paris's skyline from our 20 Million euro penthouse- nothing is more satisfying to observe than Kaoru. Over the years I've found out how different he is, how special his body is and his actions are, compared to mine. And I've find myself feeling more complete staring at his lustrous form than I ever will exploring the Andes mountains or cruising down the Nile. There are just so many wonderful things to discover. How could I ever stop exploring his body?

The first thing I can remember noticing about him was when we were very small, mere toddlers in fact. After our mother had stopped feeding us and we had started eating gourmet baby food like everyone else our age, Kaoru became very attached to his pacifier. He called it "Binky" and it went everywhere with us. It was at the park, the aquarium, even in the bathtub! And then when we stopped driving in our parents car and got our own limousine, Kaoru constantly clutched his car-seat, a terrified expression on his face. Eventually, "Binky" and the fear-filled drives ended, but Kaoru has always been attached to his substitutes. I'm just worried that when it comes time for me to leave him and continue life on my own that he'll have nothing to hold on to.

Another thing I noticed is his eyes. They are so bright and vivid, and no matter how sincerely sweet my expressions are, Kaoru's eyes always cancel them out. He is just too innocent for his own good. And he's also never really been a talker. More of a thinker. Whenever he's deep in thought, his eyes sort of close lazily, and he looks down at the floor, like he needs to focus to think. I've always thought that was adorable, but it also means I have a hard time figuring out what's going on in his head. Is he worried? Scared? I can never know unless I ask.

But by-far my favorite thing about Kaoru is his smile. Like his eyes, it's so genuine, so real. Whenever he's happy, you know it. And for a while, I was the only one who could make him happy. When we were still young, girls were constantly bullying us. "It's okay if I date either one of you, because you're twins, so you're both the same, basically," Was what they would say, like it's okay to insult us like that! Kaoru had always been the more well behaved child, and I knew that, too. But he would just laugh and tell me how it was okay because I was so great anyways. But I would always be there to tell him different. I would praise him and uplift him, and every time, I would eventually detect a hint of a grin. His beautiful smile has always lit up the room. And those gorgeous, full, red lips are to die for. Sometimes I find myself just staring at how amazing he is, and then I know the only thing I want to say:

Kaoru, you are beautiful. You are yourself. And don't ever let anyone tell you any different.


End file.
